Digimon: Guardians of Purity
by Ricku28
Summary: Twelve Digimon leave the Digital World to search for partners to stop a virus infecting their world, but have they bitten off more than they can chew with evil tamers and a hidden mastermind who wanted them to gain partners in the first place? SYOC Open, remake of an old story of mine.


**Prologue**

**Digital World, Sector ZERO**

Six figures were seated around a large circular table, one easily able to fit twice the number of current occupants if needed. The six digimon present were sitting quietly, staring at each other as if wondering who would speak first.

"You blinked Aldamon, I win!" A large dark humanoid insect digimon sang out happily, breaking the heavy silence.

"Alright, first off," Aldamon, a large man-like digimon in hot red armor with flaming orange wings, began, "You only have one eye, GrandisKuwagamon, and you don't even blink so how would a staring contest be fair, second, why are we here right now when the world seems to be imploding on itself!? We should be out there protecting digimon from the infection right now!"

"I agree." Sakuyamon, a digimon dressed in golden armor, said. "The longer we spend in silence here, the more digimon are killed by those who have been infected." He explained. "NoblePumpkinmon, why did you call us here today, and where are the others?"

NoblePumpkinmon, a tall digimon with a pumpkin for a head, stood up to answer Sakuyamon's question. "I asked all of you here today because the infection has grown beyond what we thought it would become. Just days ago, we saw another Mega level digimon succumb to the infection, GrandisKuwagamon and I deleted it, but the fact that the infection has evolved enough to infect Mega level digimon means we need to go with our back-up plan." NoblePumpkinmon reached into his Tuxedo and pulled out a small nearly ovular device.

"I-is that the D-Brace?" Anubimon, an angelic digimon with a jackal head, asked hesitantly. "B-but we never got to test them! What if they fail and we can't locate humans compatible with us? Or what if those humans don't want to partner with us? Or what if-"

"Stop your sniveling Anubimon, it's unbecoming of a digimon of your power." Sakuyamon said curtly, "Although I do share some of your misgivings about connecting ourselves with the D-Braces."

"It'll be fine." Samudramon, A dragon man digimon dressed in armor, said nonchalantly. "It couldn't be worse than being infected." He paused for a moment as he looked at the device NoblePumpkinmon held in his hand, "Although where's the D-Band? Isn't that the most important part of it?"

"About that..." GrandisKuwagamon answered, slightly hesitant. "The D-Bands aren't finished developing, we've scattered all of them throughout the Digital World, and their Encrypt-Evolution program should finish by the time we get back here."

"Won't... won't that mean that our higher stages of Digivolution will be limited until we get them?" Anubimon asked. "Won't that be dangerous?"

"It will definately make our jobs much more difficult." NoblePumpkinmon agreed, "But this is really our only choice. The others have already gone to the human world to find their partners, which is why they aren't here right now." He revealed. "I do need to warn that a possible side effect of binding ourselves to the D-Braces is losing our memories." NoblePumpkinmon pulled five more pure white D-Braces from his suit.

"I'm in." Aldamon and Samudramon said at the same time.

"Really? No hesitation?" Sakuyamon asked, mildly surprised. "I expected a little more prudence from you Aldamon."

"Nah, there's no real point in putting it off if this is really our last option." Aldamon said, "I simply trust NoblePumpkinmon."

"I never said I didn't trust him," Sakuyamon smiled wryly, "I simply didn't expect you to agree to leave so readily."

"Um, guys, aren't you worried at all about the whole losing our memories thing?" Anubimon asked slightly panicked. "Because I feel like we should be focusing on that!"

"Like NoblePumpkinmon said, this is our only choice, and I still think it's preferable to being infected." GrandisKuwagamon chipped in, trying to reassure Anubimon.

"I-I know, I just need a little bit of time." Anubimon said weakly.

"Then I assume we'll all leave for the Human World." Sakuyamon said. "If I may be bold enough to ask, could we get some soup NoblePumpkinmon? This may be the last time we talk like this as we are." He asked with a soft smile. "A last supper as it were."

NoblePumpkinmon smiled as he raised his staff. "I'm always glad to give my dear friends some of my soup." Six bowls filled with Pumpkin Soup appeared in front of each digimon at the table, along with spoons and napkins. "To a future full of smiles!" He called aloud.

"To a future full of smiles!" Everyone at the table called back happily as they dug into their meal.

Later, they bound themselves to the D-Braces and reverted to their Digitama state to travel to the Human World. Starting off on a brand new adventure.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey there people, it's me! I'm alive and I'm writing this, the remake of Purest Light, since I needed a change of pace for writing. I'd like to thank everyone who's sent in OCs so far, I have room for 5 more Good Guy OCs, and all three evil OCs are still open as well. Also no more in Japan, I've got three there already and that's more than enough. The updated OC template is at the top of my profile, so take a look and make one if you want! I'll list everyone and their OCs once all of them are in. Next time, you'll see some of the Guardians arrive on Earth and bond with their partners.**_


End file.
